


Spells that Last

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, F/F, Gen, Nonbinary Luna Lovegood, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Love casts the spells that last.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: August Auction Fics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 20
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Spells that Last

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Fluff Alert!

(^^)  
 **Spells that Last**  
(^^)

Luna accepted the green glass of goat’s milk from their wife with a smile. They tilted their face upwards and received a brief kiss before Ginny moved on to her own seat. Breakfast continued peacefully as the early morning sunlight spilled happily through the lacy white curtains that Ginny’s mother had given them as a housewarming gift. 

Molly had claimed that they were traditionally included in an heiresses hope chest. Luna supposed that was probably true. Ginny had done the lace for these curtains herself, and it showed. As much as Luna loved her wife, no one would be hiring her crocheting skills. However, the curtains were passable enough that one could recognize them as a close relative of lace. Even better, Molly practically chewed her bottom lip off every time she stepped foot in their tidy kitchen and saw the curtains. The woman couldn’t even make tea without being driven to distraction, let alone trying to take over the cooking of a whole meal.

It was a wonderful benefit.

Somewhere in the world that comes after this one, Luna thought their mother would approve. Daddy’s mother had not been nearly as pushy as Molly was, but Dione would have understood the need to carve out a bit of territory for oneself. After all, she had left behind her home for her soulmate. Then she had spent years fighting for a place among the British wixen who were less than welcoming. She would always be the person that Luna looked to for advice on how to live their life, no matter that she had been dead for over a decade now.

Ginny placed her hand over theirs, drawing Luna’s attention away from the memories of yesterday and back to the present. She smiled at Luna. The morning sunlight made her red hair glow like it was on fire. Three years together and less than six months married, and Ginny was still the most beautiful woman that Luna had ever seen.

“Gods, I love you,” Luna said. Ginny’s smile turned into a grin.

“I know,” she replied. Luna let out a startled laugh at the unexpected reference.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Ravenclaw MC; Gryffindor MC; Neurodivergent; Rian-Russo Inversion; The 3rd Rule; Ship Sails; Do It For Howard; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [624](Nostalgic); 365 [28](Benefit); Auction [5-4](“Children Will Listen” – Into the Woods); Like a Skyscraper [1-05](Ginny/Luna); Pick a Wick [34](White); Build a Better Breakfast [01](Sunny)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: FaB [4B](Gathering); Set [2D](Kitchen); Hunt [Sp Con](Milk); Chim [Deke](Laughing); Ship (Blazing Moonlight)[Su Med 1](Words of Affirmation); TWT (NB Luna; Post War)[Task 4](Green); Fire [Hard](Orange You Glad?); Garden [Plant Food](Dairy); Hangman [Phrase 01](Family)  
> Representation(s): NB & Autistic Luna/Ginny; Married with In-Laws;  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: placeholder; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Clio’s Conclusion); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Abandoned Ship; Surprise!)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse); SN (Rail); FR (Satisfaction); SS (Schooner)  
> Word Count: 356


End file.
